User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/Artist's Telephone Game
So we were talking about art in the chat and we somehow got onto the topic of doing a wikia wide game of Artist's Telephone! Deciding it was smth we'd all quite like to do, I decided to make a blog post about it to see who would be interested ;w; If you don't know what this game is, allow me to explain. All the people who decide to take part will be put into a randomly generated list. After picking a theme, the first person in the line will draw the theme/idea. Person 1 will then send their drawing to the next person in line, who will redraw the picture in their own style. That person then sends their drawing onto the next person and so on and so forth. Once it gets to the last person in line, all the people pull their art together to see how the picture started and how it ended up. Example here. It's like the game Chinese Whispers or Telephone, but with art! Our telephone game will be a bit different. In our case, I think we'll be designing a OC during the game. Prior to the game, everyone will know the fairytale and character. Person 1 in the chain will then design an OC and send that design along to Person 2, who will then redraw the OC and reimagine the design.^ Person 2 will send that edited design along to Person 3, who will do the same thing but to this new design. Person 3 then sends the piece to person 4 and so on. The chain will continue until it gets to the last person. We will then gather up all the art and put them in a line, seeing how far the design came and how it changed. : ^Basically, when you get the art piece on your turn, look at the design and decide what you do and don't like. Change the things you don't like and send the piece along! I'd treat it kinda like designing a 'Wave 2' for the new OC. This is the first time I've ever run something like this and the first time we've done something like this on the wikia, so I don't know how successful it will be. But, I figured it'd be a lot of fun and we can always play the game again if it doesn't work out so well! I figure we need at least 5 people to start the game? Notes *The only people who should see your art are the person who you are sending it to and yourself. It spoils the fun if everyone sees your take on the design! *Any skill levels on any medium are acceptable! Doesn't matter if you're a beginner, an expert, a digital artist or a traditional one. *Please do not change the characters skin tone. I don't want any accusations and drama about white washing flying around. *Please try not to take longer than a week with your design. Participants *aquamarinesandopals *Patchworks Inc *Hiddenfolk *ArtemisDonut *Wanlingnic *Filip of Mount Honora *TaylorRocks *SerbearStar *Madame O'Front *RoybelGirl Category:Blog posts Category:Aquamarinesandopals